David Nolan
David Nolan, also known as Charming, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Josh Dallas. Lịch sử Khi còn nhỏ Là con út trong nhà và là con trai được cưng chiều nhất của vua Seduce, ngay từ nhỏ, Charming đã tỏ ra mình không hề kém cạnh gì thằng anh ngu si hoàng tử James trong việc ăn chơi trác táng. Năm vừa tròn 2 tuổi, Charming đã mang thành tích ập vào ngực của một người bạn gái của chú họ và mân mê đầu vú của bà. 2 năm sau, Charming nhanh chóng tán đổ và cưa lỗ các cô bé học cùng trường mẫu giáo hoàng gia. Tuy nhiên, lúc đó do còn quá nhỏ tuổi nên Charming vẫn không tài nào có thể cướp được lớp màng trinh bé nhỏ của những người tình. Charming tự hứa lòng những cô gái nào qua tay hắn sẽ phải thuộc về hắn. Năm 10 tuổi, Charming đã vượt trội James về khả năng chinh phục cuộc chơi. Đua xe, gái gú, nhậu nhẹt, xì gà hay hút chích gì Charming cũng thuộc hàng nhất. Có lần y đã ngủ lại ở nhà gái điếm vô danh và mất đời trai luôn ở đấy. Không những thế, về nhà vua Seduce còn chửi trối chết vì bị mất bóp. Cuộc đời ăn chơi tuổi trẻ của y là thế, nhưng lớn lên hoàng tử Charming mới thực sự bước vào thời kỳ phong độ đỉnh cao. Cậu nhỏ có silicon vào nên cương cứng hẳn ra giúp hắn xuyên phá mọi thành lũy của các cô gái. Chán với các cô gái thường ngày, Charming mang trái tim chân tình đến cuộc thi tuyển vợ để tìm những hàng mới. Câu chuyện với Lem và ngoại tình với vợ Baker Hội tuyển gái bao vừa mở ra, trai bóng gái bay đều vào. Charming chỉ cần làm một động tác nhỏ là chọn lựa. Và hắn đã chọn Lem, vâng tục ngữ có câu "cả thèm chóng chán", bởi Lem quá dơ dáy và quê mùa nên đã làm hắn chú ý, cộng thêm việc hắn còn được nội gián báo hiện nay Lem là bồ nhí của James. Khao khát muốn chứng tỏ cho vua Seduce thấy mình giỏi và xứng đáng nối ngôi, nên Charming nhanh chóng tán tỉnh Lem và phối hợp với bà tiên để dàn dựng màn kịch "chiếc giày vô giá". Vừa nhận một khoảng tiền kết sù từ Charming, Lem bỏ James tức khắc, Charming còn hứa mua cho Lem nhiều bộ đồ còn đẹp hơn bộ đồ James cho cô khi đi dạ hội. Lem là gái hạng sang nên ok ngay. Cuộc đời trải qua nhanh chóng, những đêm mây mưa với Lem đã làm Charming nảy sinh máu "ngán" nên anh nhanh chóng pát xê qua vợ Baker. Vụ tình vụn trộm với vợ Baker đã bị phát hiện và Charming mém nữa bị chém không còn manh giáp. Charming vội trốn về nhà vợ cũ là Lem, nhưng Lem đã lửa giận đùng đùng nên mặc kệ Charming ngoài đường. Để trốn xã hội đen, Charming trốn nhui trốn nhủi trong núi sâu, mãi khi vua Seduce mua lại tiền đền cho Baker, Charming mới có thể về nhà. Bị xử và con đường trở thành Sở Khanh Lục tung toàn bộ tài liệu, Charming thấy Lem đã tráo trở lấy một phần tài sản. Charming yêu cầu Lem li hôn nhưng Lem từ chối. Charming thuê người giết Lem nhưng bất thành, thế là Lem biết ý Charming, vợ chồng chung sống mà rành nhau lắm, kẻ tám lạng người nửa cân. Lem cùng Tuyết thuê giang hồ từ rừng Sherwood sang đập Charming, Charming phải chạy lên bờ xuống ruộng, còn bị hăm cắt giái. Charming chạy liên tục từ làng này sang thành khác để tìm nơi tá túc. Tuy nhiên, giang sơn dễ đổi bản tính khó dời, Charming đi tới đâu Choi-song-yong tới đó, khiến các cô gái bị hắn quất ngựa truy phong căm hận không thể tả. Cũng vì thế tên hắn bị tru tréo khắp nơi nên không chỗ nào hắn trốn mà không bị lộ. Vô tình Charming gặp hoàng tử Neal, một tay kinh doanh có tiếng ở vương quốc Xẻng Hội Đa (Xã hội đen). Nhờ Neal bảo kê nên mấy giang hồ vùng Sherwood mới tha cho hắn. Charming được vào làm trong động của Neal, chuyên đi dụ gái rồi ép bán dâm giống như Thúy Kiều. Hành vi của Charming nổi tiếng với vụ lừa gái rồi đem bán lấy tiền hoa hồng nổi tới mức hắn được mệnh danh là '''Sở Khanh thế kỷ' Để phục vụ hiệu quả công việc, y còn mua laptop và lập facebook, zalo, twitter,... và ở mạng xã hội nào y cũng câu về kha khá mối, có con mồi còn ở tuốt tận vùng Cameler. Y đáng ra phải vào tù nhưng do có Neal bảo kê nên hắn vẫn ung dung tự do coi mọi người không ra gì. Trở về vợ yêu Việc tới tai Lem và Charming có một khoảng tiền kết sù, Lem xoay 180 độ sang nối lại tình xưa, mà thực chất là vì tiền. Charming cũng muốn có Lem bảo kê để giới giang hồ không bị truy quét nên ok ngay. Và đôi tình nhân ngãi khốn nạn này đang hoành hành khắp thế giới cổ tích. Gia đình ---- Bên lề |-|Character Notes= Từ Nguyên Ghi chú Nhân vật |-|Props Notes= Props Ghi Chú Ghi Chú Trang Phục Appearances *David appears in the Underworld storybook in "Our Decay".File:516RivetingTale.png **David appears in Henry's storybook novel in "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622SupperPage.png *David appears on the cover of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror in "The Price of Gold".File:104Reading.png **David is mentioned in the Storybrooke Daily Mirror in "Hat Trick".File:117Reading.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} fr:David Nolan it:David Nolan es:David Nolan de:David Nolan pl:David Nolan ru:Дэвид Нолан nl:Droomprins